


WHO - You

by FabulousMe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Don't Judge Me, I guess..., I'm not guilty for anything, M/M, Some Plot, in some weird way, the other SVT members are filler, totally WonHui style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMe/pseuds/FabulousMe
Summary: The performance unit enchants everyone, SVT is no exception.And Wonwoo decides to get brave.





	WHO - You

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw SVT's WHO by performance unit several times. Yes I'm obsessed and I appreciate the dark concept very much.
> 
> And as I watched it I was totally fucked by the sexiness and rudeness (performance team will be the death of me one day). Naturally, my mind started thinking and one night I had the genius thought how the rest of the members would look and react seeing that stage. It didn't let me rest, so that's the reason for this one shot. Ah, who am I kidding. I wrote this because I wondered how Wonwoo would feel when he sees Jun's perform, that's all. And what my crazy mind wishes they would do afterwards, or rather how they would clash. Everything for my greedy WonHui heart. Therefore the center is them – what a surprise... And well, maybe I needed some performance team appreciation, my sweet lovelies.  
> It turns a bit sappy in the end. I seriously have no clue how the ending came to be. Shouldn't listen to different music guess...  
> Anyway, enjoy~

# WHO - You

# 

Wonwoo had a hard time containing the groans that wished to escape his throat. It took all his willpower to stay quiet and not to reveal himself. He belonged to the composed members after all and showing weakness now was embarrassing. It would be nice if his heart would understand that mindset for it beat faster and harder in his chest than during any marathon he ever accomplished. His eyes were glued to the monitor where the performance unit was shown demonstrating their song 'Who'. It fucked with his mind in every aspect possible.

And a glance round the room concluded the rest of the members felt similar. Seungkwan's and Seokmin's mouth hang open after the first seconds played. Who could blame them? Even the beginning screamed danger. The tight black jeans, the leather jackets and shiny boots, the bass and lyrics vibrating through the speakers accompanied by the performance leader's low voice and short partake by the younger of the two Chinese members. Their voices were taunting, luring, in sync with the lyrics they delivered, and somehow detached. 

Wonwoo drank everything in, mustered every member. This side truly was hidden when they were all together and only released when demanded. And even then it was confined, carefully measured. A beast, waiting to be freed from its shackles, ready to shed light on its hidden shadow wash every assumption away. This time it had changed.

The beast has been freed.

The moment the youngest started to sing he heard Hansol take a deep breath. No wonder, the boy on stage looked nothing his age the way he smirked and drove the audience crazy with seemingly nonchalance. Wonwoo doubted he could've pulled of this kind of attitude if he'd been that young. He had read fan comments titling Chan's evolution “he became such a daddy”. Wonwoo decided not to indulge deeper in that. That led to disturbing images he wasn't keen on following, especially when he also believed to hear a faint «my baby...» in the quiet waiting room bristling with anticipation.

Wonwoo's eyes moved over to Soonyoung who by now took the centre with Chan, the former easily pulling attention. Being on stage came natural to the performance leader. It flowed in his veins, was as much a part of him as his signature greeting.

A grin crept up Wonwoo's lips when he heard Seungkwan quietly complain about the crotch grabbing but everybody who knew him well heard the appreciating undertone. Soonyoung was a specialist in that area, sometimes _too much_ – at least for some. 

His grin slipped off his face though when their Chinese member moved to the front, mindless towards the conscious of some, and he was confronted with sensual hip rolling. A move highly difficult for the less flexible members in their group. Wonwoo wondered how it was possible to only rotate one's middle and look naturally like Minghao did, despite the opposition against human anatomy. At least his body structure. Every bone and muscle protested whenever he so much and dared to do anything else than a standard body roll. Should stay with what one was good at. Therefore, he tried to only see the three performance members that didn't bother him. He was good in blending out distractions. Sadly, his useful skill decided to leave right then. Intentionally or not, his eyes drifted to the man that bothered him in more ways than one.

Naturally, he was caught by Jun's displayed rudeness. And Wonwoo wanted nothing but feel the other body roll against him. The man was walking sex on two legs. And he knew it. Wonwoo saw it in his movements, controlled and enticing, mocking and teasing, the way he cocked his head, arrogant yet alluring, all rude and unforgiving. And it was clear in his eyes.

His eyes be damned.

Wonwoo imagined those eyes staring down at him, all hot and wild, open for him to search, to spill dark fantasies that would steal his breath, and he was thankful he was seated on the floor for his legs surely would have given up. His lungs' ability to draw in air were close to follow as the performance team lowered themselves on the floor. His breath hitched and his heart beat strong against his rib cage. He hadn't been aware how badly he wanted to be the stage itself to feel the one man that played with his mind grind on him. Now he understood the fans and their phrases. A new talk topic for the next fan meeting.

Fingers dig in his thighs.

«Fuck,» he heard Mingyu mutter. There were sympathetic pats on his shoulders.

«I know,» Seungcheol replied, eyes fleeting back to the monitor. It was a strange occurrence. Even if they tried to look away – cause one could only take that much – they found themselves staring at the performance again. Like they've been compelled by the dangerous devils part of their group. This was the first time they saw their fellow members perform like this. Of course they had stimulating choreographies before but it had been restrained. Those times they were testing the waters, how far they could get, how it was received. This song topped it all, this song was the result of said feedback. Soonyoung's voice dripping through the thick atmosphere in the waiting room seemed almost mocking.

A declaration there was more to come, new things to discover.

Indeed. This was completely different from everything they'd done till now. A new step on thin ice.

Wonwoo felt like his heart would collapse any moment as Jun started to sing. His voice had an unique tone on a daily basis but now it sounded like it came from a different universe, calling you, seducing you to come to him despite the words flowing out his mouth. A warning not to trust what one saw, a challenge to free oneself from those confinements.

If that didn't fit the very man on the stage Wonwoo doubted any scientists fact that existed. It was borderline scary how well the tall male managed to switch between concepts, from being shy and cute to playful and naughty, only to make one question their mind the second he displayed seduction. The confidence he demonstrated at those times drew Wonwoo in, made him wish to bath in the other man's dangerous space, craved the attention he was sure would destroy anything rational in him.

« _Oh my god_ ,» Seungkwan squeaked, eyes focussed on the very man deeply nestled in Wonwoo's mind. «How is he doing that?» It sounded like a wail.

«What, you mean fucking with our minds?» Seokmin retorted, all tease and usual playfulness shed. There was a strain in his tone that usually appeared when he was on edge. «They got a knack for dark concepts. And Soonyoung and Jun aren't called sexy without reason, are they?»

«They walk a thin line,» Jihoon commented, fingers tapping the rhythm of the song stimulating one's senses. His face showed no sign of being affected but his incapability to hold still belied his calm expression.

«When do they not?» Seungcheol retorted and added, «we all do,» with a meaningful look towards Jeonghan who winked at him.

Wonwoo's eyes never strayed from the man who had him in a tight grip. His brain was fuzzing with sensations and he didn't really pay attention to what he was saying. “I'm close to whisk him off the stage and let him have his way with me.” He didn't plan to invest in the conversation but when his mind was focussed on someone very distracting his brain acted up.

There was a stunned silence in which Seventeen stared astonished at their deep voiced rapper whose face reflected nothing of the words he'd just said. His far away look demonstrated the state he was in well enough. The pregnant silence was lifted by no other than their main vocal.

“We'll be gay for them after the song is over,» Seungkwan sighed, head buried in his hands. He sounded as if the world ended.

«Aren't you already?» Jihoon replied dryly. Scattered laughter filled the room.

«Ooh, Minghao's rap is really good,» Jeonghan commented. Count on him being the rational one and point out something objective. «His pronunciation became better.» Jisoo hummed at that. Wonwoo took back his words when their devil in disguise added, «The control is well executed. I bet some girls thirst to know if he's the same in bed.»

Some of the members choked, eyes wide. Seungcheol let out a scandalised «Jeonghan!»

Said male looked unfazed. More so, he looked amused. «What? It's the truth. Not to mention their unit ain't exactly known for innocent performances, as we established seconds ago.»  
Jisoo hummed again. Wonwoo wondered if the other was just playful or if he didn't know what to say.

Apparently their L.A. boy had something to say. 

«They dabbed.»

The comment was stated so plainly and contrary to everything before that Wonwoo was taken aback. Seungcheol, too, looked flabbergasted. «Sometimes I really don't understand you,» he mumbled, but reached out a hand to pat the other's hair to show he didn't mean anything by it. Jisoo just smiled and leaned into the touch. Another thin line.

Wonwoo's attention wandered back to the screen and the temptation messing with his brain. He felt Mingyu jerk beside him when Minghao tumbled through the air at the dance break. A string of mumbled words followed but they weren't understandable. The sharp arrogance in the male's eyes and the confident smirk playing around his lips caused Mingyu to let out another curse. This time Wonwoo clearly heard it. «That damn player.»

He agreed. Every single one of the four were players in their own way and messed with what one believe. They took, played and reformed, and one was left in the vast void of confusion.

For Wonwoo Jun took it to another level. Even metres and thick walls apart and only connected through a screen the dark haired male sent signals Wonwoo's body all too happily received. From the sharp movements looking like attacks to soothing softer follow-ups that led to a false pretence one was safe; Wonwoo took it all in. If he didn't lean more on the rational side he'd been convinced in his veins ran fire instead of blood. His skin tingled with every tiny shift of his current position. It was almost a relief when the song ended, the following silence deafening as they recovered from the stimulation that happened in front of their very eyes. If there were heavy breathing Wonwoo wouldn't have been surprised. Even less if it were to be his own.

The sound of steps echoing in the hall broke the trance they were and and simultaneously their eyes moved to the door which opened seconds later to reveal the heavily sweating performance unit, proof of the exertion the choreography brought along, their close to normal breathing aside. One or two gulped at the sight of four figures clad in black entering the room. There were no smiles or loud exclamations, no whines or complains, no laughter. Their faces were blank, too blank. It conveyed a strange feeling. The air seemed to concentrate around their most skilled dancers, embracing them in daring seduction.

With hawk eyes the rest of Seventeen watched as the unit split in two, Chan and Minghao heading for the drinks stocked at the opposite side. Nothing unusual. It was the natural instinct after a sweaty performance. They passed the others, Minghao greeting them with a smirk and a jerk of one of his hands while Chan stretched his arms, only giving a nod. That was indication enough for them to know the dancers still were in the zone.

Normally, Chan would have exclaimed how good he felt and how they rocked the stage and Minghao would've already slapped Mingyu due to whatever reason he saw fit. Most of the time there wasn't even one to begin with. Them shedding their habits sent warning signals to the vocal and hip hop unit. Soonyoung and Junhui gave reason for the wariness. Soonyoung didn't jump on his fellow gag members nor did Junhui focus on eating. The two oldest in the performance unit collapsed on the sofa, eyes half lidded and legs parted obnoxiously wide. Well, in case of anyone else. They managed to still look aesthetic, sexy.

This was no good.

Soonyoung stared at nothing in particular, eyes hazed over. Knowing him he replayed their performance. At least something close to normality. It would take some time till he came down from his high and joke around. Here and there a satisfying grin tugged at his lips. It wouldn't be all that unsettling if not for the fact his right hand played with the buttons on his shirt, opening one after another, revealing more and more skin. Seungkwan's expression gave the impression of being torn between wanting the performance leader to stop yet continue the unexpected strip show. Difficult decision indeed.

Junhui on the other hand had his head thrown back and let his hooded gaze float through the room, a crooked smile playing around his mouth. That never was a good sign. He tugged at the choker around his neck, a motion that drew attention.

Wonwoo felt himself move before his brain could catch up. As if he was compelled he headed to the tall dancer. Their eyes met and suddenly the air felt heavy. Wonwoo stopped an inch away, positioned between the other's legs, heart beating hard in its cage. He paid no mind to Soonyoung who was still in his own world, air swirling around him with uncontrolled emotions as half of the buttons were undone. Wonwoo's hand had its own mind as he reached for the leather and tugged lightly at it. Jun let out a low growl that caused shivers down Wonwoo's spine. It was almost overbearing how the dancer acted when he hadn't returned from a dark stage. He felt at least half of the members' eyes on him and under normal circumstances he would've refrained from doing what he intended to do. But his mind was a mess as was his body. He craved the touch of the temptation sprawled on the couch, begged to hear the voice that wasn't from this universe whisper into his ear. All he wanted was to loose himself.

Jun understood. He always did. Wonwoo didn't have to use words to convey his thoughts. The smirk left the dancer's face and Wonwoo suppressed a moan when Jun's voice wrapped around him like a blanket.  
«Come here.»

Without restraint he let himself fall in the other's lap, knees dipping into the couch on either side of the alluring body now under him. His focus zoomed on Jun, and Jun alone. Everything vanished into darkness, the background noises fading to a steady murmur, Soonyoung on the seat beside them turning into a ghost, the decorated white walls nothing but a blank space.  
There was nothing but aphonic sound.

All Wonwoo saw and felt was the man supporting him, the latter's hands on his hips, their warmth burning despite the clothes acting as a barrier, the contraction of muscles as Jun shifted his weight to a more comfortable position.

Wonwoo missed nothing of it and the effect it had on him.

No words were uttered, weren't needed. Their body language spoke enough.

The dark glow in Jun's eyes told him the other was aware. The fact alone sent goose bumps over his skin which only intensified when Jun let his fingers travel over his arms, light and barely there but Wonwoo swore it felt like they were pressed into his bare skin, intending to become part of it. He didn't mind. In his current state he believed nothing more beautiful than having Jun by his side, his own angel.

He let out a shaky breath, lungs expanding as their hands intertwined. Sparks travelled up, making their skin sensitive and desperate for a soothing touch so rough it'd took their breath away. Their eyes met, dark and a tornado of emotions let free. A clash Wonwoo welcomed with open arms, the splitters of the crash they both took penetrating his body, the pain a symphony of vivid colours he'd never experienced before, transferred to Jun's eyes and he was mesmerised. The beauteousness of the violent burst paralysing him, anchoring him, tangling him into the man's very essence.

Wonwoo was overwhelmed.

« _You're stunning_.» The words like the breath of the wind, tumbling out at the accidental discovery, purposefully directed by the pull that had been dulled so long by cautious behaviour, by the stubborn need to stay balanced in a construct they allowed others to bind them to.

The aphotic cloak lifted, the heaviness lightening, the words pulling up the gentleness surrounding Junhui, softening the edges and splitters, colours becoming more soft-hued, adding a comforting touch to the rough security Wonwoo felt before. The buzzing vibrations stronger when Wonwoo's finger grazed Junhui's cheeks and the latter's eye lids fluttered close, leaning into the offered warmth. The burst of colours slowing down, transforming into halos of their own perception, only to flare up once more when they met in the middle, so close their eyes consuming what the other felt, reflecting what the other saw. It thrummed in Wonwoo's veins, the blood a silent roar in his ears and all above the tranquil quiver of Junhui's voice. «Let me touch you.»

The devotion so raw, so touching, Wonwoo allowed his body and mind to fall, dip into the quietude he cherished, Junhui's presence always near, gracing every nerve and sending it into an excited buzzing.

And then whiteness overtook it all.

Slowly, his vision spread. He caught sight of the leather couch they sat on, Soonyoung's seat vacated, the placates on the white walls with stupid inspirational sentences, the shed stage clothes from a recent performance. The background noises returned full force, he filtered Soonyoung's hysterical laugh out the ocean of sounds, Minghao's complaints about Mingyu and Seungkwan and Seokmin singing lines of songs they had yet to perform. It was the usual ruckus, the usual noise, and yet, there lied a layer above everything, swallowing the loudness and leaving behind a peaceful melody.

Wonwoo turned to Junhui who stared at him with a newfound adoration, enchanting Wonwoo. Their fingers locked in a tight grip, causing ripples in the pastel colour swirl they created, they pushed and pulled each other up till their feet reached solid ground. Maybe Wonwoo stumbled but he wouldn't admit that. Not with Soonyoung's predictable teasing looming over him.

His balance was completely off though and he seemed to resemble more of a a penguin than a human being. Soonyoung already caught the sight and the glint in his eyes bespoke the humiliation Wonwoo would feel for days. The resolution to protect his pride dissolved though when laughter drifted to his ears, making his blood boil with affection and smoothing his chapped vision out.

And Wonwoo thought that Junhui was so beautifully transparent in his enigmatical being, he wouldn't have to bother with questions who the other was to him.

His own haven, found in the bottomless pit his feelings created.

His own haven where he was allowed to let go of the chains the construct kept around him when he saw him, when he touched him.

To just love him.


End file.
